Content-sharing platforms and their corresponding websites and mobile applications (“apps”) allow users to play and watch music and videos. Content sharing platforms may utilize a subscription-based model for users of the content sharing platform. A subscription-based model refers to a user paying a fee (one-time, periodic, etc.) in order to utilize “premium” services of the content sharing platform. The premium services may refer to advertisement-free use of the primary application, access to premium content of the content sharing platform, background playback of content, offline mode, and so on. Attempts to grow a user base of a content sharing platform have focused on advertising, promotional pricing, free trials, improved/expanded content libraries, and so on. However, it remains difficult to facilitate the changing of users to a new service (e.g., a new content sharing platform service).